


She remembers

by PoisonSmoke



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Character Study, Child Abuse, Child Azula (Avatar), Crazy Azula (Avatar), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Im not confident about this, Maybe i will delete this again, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, POV Azula (Avatar), Sane Azula (Avatar), She was abused just like zuko, azula is just looking for love okay, no beta we die like jet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonSmoke/pseuds/PoisonSmoke
Summary: She remembers.She remember how she looked up to him.Her older brother.Her older brother who could do so much more than her, it wasn't fair.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	She remembers

She remembers.  
She remember how she looked up to him.  
Her older brother.  
Her older brother who could do so much more than her, it wasn't fair. 

She remember how she couldn't say his name, so Zuko became Zuzu.  
She remembers how proud he was at frist that one of her first words was his name, well almost.  
Then the name started to annoy him. 

She remembers how she started firebending before him even thought she was younger.  
She remembers all the times where he told her how proud he was of her, until it became sour.  
He started to be joules, because he constantly messed up. 

She remembers how mother loved him more, he always got more attention than she did.  
She never knew why, what did she do wrong?  
Why did mother not love her ?  
Wasn't she proud of her ?  
It didn't matter.  
Mother didn't love her, but father did. 

She remembers how everyone started to look different at her.  
She remembers her mother telling her that she is a monster.  
Why ?  
Just because she acts like father wants her to ?  
Mother didn't love her. Father did. 

She remembers her fire turning blue.  
The hottest flame, but also the color of the coldest things. The color of ice.

Brother always had it easier being nice.  
The servants liked him.  
Uncle and Lu Ten liked him.  
Nobody liked her, unless she forced them to. 

She remembers father telling her that Zuzu was weak and she was strong.  
Being strong was good, even if it meant to have no space for emotions beside hate and anger.  
Being strong kept people alive.  
Zuzu was weak. 

Father wanted to kill Zu- Zuko.  
Mother left.  
She didn't say goodbye to her, only to Zuko.

She remembers starting to hate him.  
She loved him, once all this years ago.  
When Zuko was Zuzu.  
Before playing became training.  
Before he became joules of her.  
Before there family fell apart. 

Her brother was banished.  
She remembers lying in bed, the room beside her empty.  
He would never return, like mother.  
He left her, like mother.  
They both didn't love her.  
She hates her.  
She hates him.  
She hated them both.

She becomes stronger.  
Lighting cracking around her fingers.  
Father is proud.  
Father loves her.  
Father loves her  
Father loves her  
Father loves her  
Father loves her  
...no he doesn't...  
Father loves her power.

She remembers her heart turning blue like her fire.  
She remembers her heart turning cold.


End file.
